Beating the Heat
by CelestialCircumference
Summary: The summer heat wave is merciless & Lucy's plans to keep cool take an unexpected change when she comes home to find Grey and Natsu in her living room. One-shot. NatsuxLucyxGrey yup, you saw that right . Mature readers only please.


A/N: So I haven't written a true threesome before, and something about Natsu, Lucy and Grey just inspired me to do it. So, once again, not much story just shameless smut. I promise I will write something with some real substance eventually, but for now I'm content with lust. Thanks to the readers who have favorited my first Fairy Tail one-shot. I hope you enjoy this one as well. Leave a review if you'd like. 3

* * *

The sun was blazing down relentlessly all across Magnolia. The summer heat wave was breaking records with each day hotter than the last. It was so hot, that even the usually upbeat Mirajane was creating a fuss. Not one to be caught in the crosshairs of that situation, Lucy was taking her usual route home, crossing the bridge, but there was no spunk in her step today.

"Hey, be careful up there Lucy!"

She looked out to the water, offering a half wave to the men on boat. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to fall from the ledge and into the water. It would have to be better than this. She shielded her eyes and looked upward before groaning.

"Puun."

She looked down at the dog spirit. "I can't wait to get inside. I'm gonna take a cold shower and spend the rest of the day in my underwear. I'm gonna turn my fan on high and eat lots of ice cream."

She shuffled to the front door and inserted the key. "What about you Plue?"

"Puun!"

She chuckled. "Good idea."

She swung open the door, feeling relieved to just be out of the sun. She dropped her bag and shut the door, leaning against it.

"Heya Luce!"

"Welcome home!"

Her eyes popped open and she pointed an accusing finger at the two men on her couch. "Why are you guys always here? Don't you have places of your own?"

"Your place is closer," Grey offered.

"Yeah, do you have any idea how hot it is outside?" Natsu grumbled.

The dark haired mage smirked. "I thought a hot-head like you would feel right at home in this weather."

"Whatever, at least I'm not some sissy ice mage who starts to melt in 70-degree temperatures."

"It takes more than that to melt my ice and you know it, you bastard."

Natsu lifted his hand, engulfed in flames. "You want to test that theory?"

"Bring it on!"

Lucy growled. "Knock it off! Natsu, no fire inside – you still owe me curtains!" Her eyes snapped to Grey who was 'preparing for battle' and shrieked. "And you! Stop stripping!"

"Fine, fine. We all know who'd win anyway," Natsu said dismissing her outburst with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah, me."

"No, me."

"Very funny. You know I'd wipe the floor with you."

"Unlikely. Fire is better than ice."

"Ice beats fire any time."

"Not _my_ fire."

Grey and Natsu were going head to head, staring each other down fiercely.

"Fire!"

"Ice!"

"Boys, stop it!"

They pulled away from each other and turned on her, in unison asking, "Who's better, him or me?" Then, they turned to glare at each other.

She shook her head. "I'm going to take a shower, you guys better be gone when I'm done."

Then she stormed off, leaving them in her living room to sort it out themselves. She leaned against the bathroom door and sighed. Those two were really good friends but it was always the same with them. They were always trying to out do the other – whether it was fighting the enemy or each other. It was a contest to see who was superior, even with simple things like eating contests or pillow fights. Lucy shuddered at the memory, she had no idea pillows could be so lethal.

She started to undress and then paused to lock the door. Both Grey and Natsu (not to mention Erza and even Mirajane) had walked in on her while bathing before like it was no big deal. They had no shame, but she wouldn't be caught off guard this time. Lucy turned on the water and then stepped into the cool spray.

"Ah," she sighed, "much better."

Once her body was cooled, she turned up the hot water. It was unusually quiet so maybe the guys had left. She was hoping anyway, it would put a major dent in her plans if they were still there. She finished washing up and when she shut the water off she felt a hundred times better. She wrapped herself up in a towel, unlocked the door, and stepped out.

"Hey Lucy!"

"You're still here!"

"Well, yeah."

"Hey, look what we got." Natsu beamed.

"Booze?"

"Yeah."

"You left to get liquor. So why didn't you stay gone?" She yelled balling her hands into fists.

"Cause that's no fun."

"Ugh! I'm gonna dry my hair and then-"

"Ooh, I'll help you with that." Natsu took a deep breath.

She held up her hands, "N-no, no, wait!"

A stream of high heat blasted over her, not only drying her hair but singeing the ends … and catching her towel on fire. She swatted at the towel in a panic. "Natsu!"

"Oh, I got it!" Grey brought his hands together and in the next instant Lucy was blinking through the ice dust particles. The fire had been extinguished but he had also succeeded in freezing the thin towel, turning it into a brittle sheet.

She bit the inside of her cheek. "I'm going to get dressed."

She turned and started to walk away, only to freeze when the towel cracked. The two men turned shocked eyes to each other. Feeling her luck being sucked away, Lucy made a mad dash to her room leaving a trail of tiny fragments of her towel. Her door slammed shut.

"Go home!"

Natsu made his way over to her door. "Aw, come on Luce. I was just trying to help."

"No, **I** was trying to help, **you** were trying to set her on fire."

"Was not!"

Lucy stormed to her dresser to find some clothes to wear while the boys continued to bicker. She slipped into her panties and shorts. "Can't you two just go away?"

"Listen, we just thought it'd be good to have a drink."

"Yeah, it's no fun with just Grey."

"Hey, shut up!"

"It's true."

"You're no fun either."

"Luce, I just wanted to have a drink with my friend."

She sighed. No matter how infuriating those two could be, it was difficult to stay mad when their intentions were always good. She quickly threw on a shirt and then yanked the door open. The two men jumped back, smiling nervously.

She smiled softly. "A cold one sounds pretty good about now."

Natsu grinned from ear to ear. "Alright!"

.oOo.

The trio was sitting on the floor resting against the front of her couch. Empty bottles littered her table top. Grey poured another shot and then frosted the glass within his hand before handing it to Lucy. Natsu leaned over and with the smallest flick of his hand he set the surface on fire. She giggled as she watched the flame burn for a moment before she blew it out and downed the shot.

"Me next." Natsu held his hand out for the glass.

She smiled as she watched them. "You know, when the two of you actually work together it amazes me. You do make a good team."

"With this loser?"

Natsu attempted to frown, but found he couldn't in his slightly inebriated state. "I'm not a loser, you jerk."

"I'm not a jerk, you wimp."

"Wimp? Pfft, I kicked your ass last time."

"Okay, guys, no more! Stop fighting or I'm kicking you out."

"Then you tell us Lucy, who is better?"

"Yeah, who … which," Natsu paused, "Just tell me I'm the better one."

She shook her head. "I'm not choosing."

"Why not?"

"Because I like you both." She took the bottle away from Grey and poured her own shot. "You're both so great..."

"Well, you're pretty awesome too Luce."

"No, I'm not."

"Sure you are," Grey said with a smile. "I'm happy you're nakama."

"Me too," Natsu added.

She crawled forward, out from between them, so she had room to sprawl out on the floor. She sighed as she laid back. "Thanks. You know, there are times I … I really love you guys."

"We love you too, Luce."

She laughed. "No, like, I really love you both … that's why I can't choose."

Her confession of sorts stunned them into silence. Even in her intoxicated state, she was aware of what she had said and the deafening quiet had her regretting it. She sat up and took a large swig from the bottle.

"Lucy ..."

"Eh, just forget I said anything, Grey."

The two elemental mages shared a brief look before springing into action. Natsu took the drink from her grasp while Grey moved in on her.

"I can't forget it. Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Because we're all a team … and I figured I'd get over it."

"We're more than a team, Luce."

"Natsu-"

"Don't pay any attention to him. You say you can't choose, well then let me help you. Here's proof that my ice is better than fire."

Her eyes widened in surprise as he pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was short-lived as there was an irritated competitor that just couldn't wait.

Natsu growled. "Fire beats ice any day. Move it!"

And as Grey pulled back, his lips descended onto hers. Lucy could hardly believe it. Even when the kiss was over she was still in shock.

Not to be outdone, Grey spoke up, "Well look what I can do." He brought his hands together and then opened them. In his cupped hands was an ice crystal shaped like a heart.

"I can do that too," Natsu stated as he offered up a flaming version. He grinned. "You can touch it too, it won't hurt you."

"Show off," Grey mumbled.

"Jealous?"

"No way."

"Yeah, right."

"Okay, guys stop! Not everything has to be a competition. This is … this ..." she huffed.

The two men suddenly looked a little guilty.

"I'm sorry Lucy."

"Yeah, we shouldn't make you choose like that."

"It's okay, I think."

A coy smile spread across Grey's face. "You can just have both of us."

"W-what?"

Natsu began removing his clothes to catch up to Grey's already half-naked state. "It's not right to make you choose, so you don't have to."

"But you guys don't like each other."

"Yeah, but we love you."

"Besides, you said it yourself, we make a good team when we work together." The dragon slayer beamed.

"Just relax."

Grey cupped her face in his hands and leaned in. She was too surprised to speak and then his cool lips were pressed to hers once more. He moved slowly, taking his time to deepen the kiss. She hesitated when she felt his tongue tapping and tracing her lips but finally allowed him entrance. He tasted sweet like the liquor they had been drinking, but there was some underlying flavor that was just – him. He pulled away with a satisfied smirk as she gazed after his mouth.

Natsu reached over, placing his fingers under her chin and guiding her face his way. His lips crushed against hers and while Grey had been more patient, Natsu dived into the kiss eagerly, coaxing her tongue into play. The fire mage was fierce, as if trying to prove his dominance. The raven haired man took advantage of the angle of her neck, touching his mouth to her warm skin, teasing it with his tongue and teeth.

This was all too surreal; this had to be a dream. There was no way this was happening. She must have fallen into a sugar induced coma from eating too much ice cream. That was it!

Natsu's teeth grazed her bottom lip as he pulled away, a thin string of saliva still connecting his hungry mouth to hers. Before she had time to collect her breath, much less her thoughts, Grey was claiming her lips again.

Natsu moved behind her while she was preoccupied, grazing his nose across the back of her neck. She had such a nice scent – like a spicy apple and a hint of vanilla … like one of Mirajane's pies (typical Natsu, associating women with food). He slid his hands up her back, over her shoulders, and down her chest. His fingers played at the hem of her shirt, ghosting over her skin. He slipped his hands into her shirt, moving slowly upward, teasing the soft curve of her bare breasts.

He hummed appreciatively. "No bra. Were you expecting something like this to happen?"

She gasped as he pinched her nipples, rolling the peaks between his fingers. Grey pulled away, gazing down and watching his comrade's hands move under her shirt. "Do you like what he's doing to you?"

"Yes," she replied with a sigh.

"I want to watch. Okay?"

She gave a small nod and raised her arms as he lifted her shirt over her head, discarding it to the side. He watched on as Natsu kneaded her bountiful breasts, taking time to pinch and pull on her nipples, plucking them into hardened nubs. He watched as her eyes fluttered close and her cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink. Her mouth popped open as tiny mewls escaped her. She looked so damn sexy, he was already started to get hard.

The two men shared a look and then suddenly Grey was moving. Lucy's eyes popped open as a hot mouth covered her nipple, sucking it gently. She glanced down at him as he pulled back, his wet, pink tongue emerging to flick over the hardened bud. It was such a sight that she could practically feel the moisture gathering between her legs. He moved to her other breast to try something a little different. He wet his thumb and then pressed it to her. She jumped at the unexpected cold sensation.

"How does that feel?"

"It's cold, but-" her breath hitched "-it's really good."

Natsu focused his attention on her abandoned breast, squeezing the soft globe in his large, warm hand. Grey jerked his head and Natsu moved to the side allowing him to push her down onto the floor. He began trailing open-mouthed kisses down her abdomen, his adept fingers working the button and zipper of her shorts. Instinctively, she raised her hips aiding him in removing her clothes. He couldn't help the smile that slowly spread across his face.

Lucy waited, tense in anticipation as his fingertips softly traced along her slit. Gently, slowly - almost teasingly – he worked two fingers between her folds feeling the slickness of her.

"You're so wet."

A breathy moan left her parted lips as he pushed inside. He began to languidly rock his fingers in and out of her; experimenting with different angles, twisting and curling his digits within her, feeling all he could of her, taking pleasure in the soft gasps she rewarded him with. Natsu was watching intently, still giving attention to her breasts, his tongue swiping across his lip subconsciously. As much as it turned him on he was a little jealous that he didn't get to her first.

The ice mage lowered his head, her scent filling his nose as his tongue circled her sensitive button. Her back lightly arched under the sensation. She started to reach for him when she was intercepted. Natsu took hold of her by the wrists, pinning her hands above her head.

"No interruptions." And then his mouth was slanted over hers, his tongue plundering her mouth, feeding off of her whimpers. He left her lips to travel downward to brush his tongue over and suck on her nipple.

Grey was pleased as she was writhing beneath him, undulating her hips searching for more – but instead of giving it to her, he pulled away his tongue and touch. He locked eyes with her as he began to lick one of his fingers clean.

Natsu licked and nipped up to her ear. His husky voice filled her and traveled straight to her core. "Mmm, I could smell you since I got my hands on you. I've been dying to find out how you taste."

"Well then why don't you have a taste, flame-head?"

Natsu looked over to his rival and the offered finger glistening with her juices. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the idea of getting a sample of her flavor, but Natsu gripped his wrist, guiding his hand to his mouth. He took his long finger past his lips, sighing as her essence hit his tongue.

Lucy watched on, wide eyed and aroused as his cheeks hollowed as he sucked his finger clean. Grey's eyes were schooled on her expression and seemed intrigued by the little event. Natsu let his finger fall from his mouth.

"So, what do you think?"

"She tastes fucking amazing."

"You know what I think?" Grey asked with a smirk.

"What?"

"I think Lucy really enjoyed watching you suck me like that."

She blushed at his choice of words, but made no move to deny it. The dragon slayer seemed to be in thought for a moment and in the next, his hands was cupping the back of Grey's neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

The stellar spirit mage's jaw fell as Grey didn't fight it, he actually kissed back. Pink and black clashed together warring for dominance and finding that neither wanted to give it up. The raven haired man fisted his hands into his partner's hair while Natsu let his hands roam his chest, smoothing over sculpted muscle and the mark of their guild. His fingers came into contact with his nipples, so he pinched them – hard. Grey moaned into his mouth, the grip in his rosy locks tightening.

Natsu scratched down his sides, coming to rest low on his hips to play with the band of his boxers. He surrendered his bottom lip as Grey pulled away with it captured between his teeth. Lucy could feel the heat pooling in her belly as the Salamander tilted his head back allowing the dark haired man to advance down the column of his throat. She was so turned on by the sight in front of her. The aching need to be touched between her legs grew and she rubbed her thighs together to try to quell the rising need.

Natsu's eyes slid to her naked form and the obvious lust that tinged her features. "You really are enjoying this aren't you?" he asked, a little surprised at her fantasy.

She nodded, her breath hitching as he gripped Grey's ass. Suddenly a loud growl escaped him as teeth came down on his nipple.

"What the hell was that for?"

Grey smirked. "Payback."

"Revenge has to wait," he stated as he turned his predatory glare to Lucy. The look in his eyes made her stomach flip-flop and it didn't help matters as he lowered himself onto hands and knees and crawled over to her.

The corners of his lips turned up. "I'm much better with my tongue."

Grey merely shook his head in amusement. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he was a damn good kisser. He had only competed with him by willpower alone – it was hard not to give in to the fire mage's persuasive tongue.

He settled between her legs earning a shocked cry as he gripped her thighs and jerked her toward him. His tongue slowly traveled along her slit, purposely avoiding contact with the sensitive bundle of nerves. Calloused fingers parted her folds and he lazily dragged the tip of his muscle just inside her heat, getting reacquainted with her flavor.

She whined and she didn't care. "Natsu, please..."

Without needing another word, he plunged his tongue into her hole, reaching as far as he could – twisting and curling his slick muscles inside. The feeling of him slipping in and out made her thighs jerk in pleasure. He wasn't joking, he was sinfully talented with his tongue.

Grey watched on, mesmerized by her moans and the rapid rising and falling of her chest, by Natsu's tongue disappearing into her soaked center.

"Fuck, that's so hot," he stated under his breath. He leaned down and kissed her, threading his hand into blonde locks. "How does he feel?"

"S-so good." She moaned.

"You like his tongue inside you?"

"Yes!"

"Watching him eat your pussy has got me so hard."

Her back arched as his tongue finally circled her clit, her legs trembling. She panted as he covered her and sucked gently, his fingers thrusting into her. She was so close .. if he would just suck a little harder or curl his fingers she would-

"Nngh … Natsu ..." she shuddered.

Grey popped him on the arm. "That's enough for now, I want to try something that even your fire can't do."

He pulled away from her mound wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. He didn't want to stop and if he wasn't so curious, he probably wouldn't have. "This I'd like to see."

Lucy huffed in disbelief, and dissatisfaction. If she didn't reach her orgasm soon she was going to murder them. Grey took up Natsu's position between her legs. The fire-wielder waited and watched with an interested expression. Grey brought his hands together providing a light shower of ice flakes.

Lucy's eyes widened when she saw what was in his hands. Natsu, on the other hand, nearly fell over laughing. "Is … is that … Is that a dick?" He howled with laughter while holding his sides.

He deadpanned, "Yes, you moron."

"What are you going to do with that?" Natsu snickered, pointing to the perfectly molded member.

Grey's eyes met Lucy's and nodded as he saw understanding flash across them. She blushed. "Y-you're going to use it on me?"

"Just relax."

"B-but-"

He pressed the smooth, blunt tip to her entrance. She jumped at the contact, it was cold but bearable and the temperature change had her nerve endings on edge. She felt it as it pushed past her outer folds, into her warmth, her passage stretching. She bit back a moan as he filled her.

Natsu was surprised and a little impressed by his ingenuity and even more at the fact that Lucy was absolutely eating it up. Grey began rocking his magic-made toy in and out of her, alternating between shallow thrusts and deep, hard ones. The cold sensation was overwhelming and all the previous sensual torture had her already nearing the edge. She was bucking her hips upward to meet his movements as Natsu's fingers plucked at her hardened nipples.

"Faster, I need … more, please," she begged, panting.

He was all too eager to comply. She gasped and shook as that spot within her was hit just right. With a sly grin, Grey laid his hand flat on her lower abdomen and pressed down gently. Her eyes screwed shut as she was assaulted with an intense stab of pleasure every time he pushed forward.

Natsu took her hand and guided it to the front of his boxers. Her half-lidded gaze slid to him and the bulge that he was running her hand across. He hissed as she stroked him. "I'm gonna fuck that sweet little pussy of yours until you're seeing stars."

His words made the heat in her belly flare. Her moans turned into tiny cries, her hips moving wildly of their own accord – searching restlessly for release. He drove forward once more causing her back to snap tensely into an arch as the ice-wielder's name fell from her lips in a series of moans. Watching her as she came was such a sight; her face contorted in a grimace of absolute bliss as her body shook, her cheeks flushed and her pink lips parted in amazement.

"Beautiful," he commented. He gently pulled the ice from her as she came down from her orgasmic high.

Regaining her breath, she looked over to Natsu. He smiled at her, running his hands along her skin, that playful determined spark lighting his eyes. "Grey may have gotten you off and it was his name you called first, but I'm going to make you scream mine."

The elemental mage in discussion huffed as he moved from her legs, muttering, "Good luck with that," under his breath.

Even if Natsu heard, he didn't rise to the bait. Taking her by the hands, he pulled her up. She folded her legs under herself and raised up onto her knees, her chest pressing against his. The feel of his heated skin on hers felt heavenly and she let her hands brush across hard muscle. His arms circled her as he kissed her passionately, hungrily, stealing her breath away as his tongue probed her mouth.

His hands smoothed over her hips to grip her firm ass, pulling her against him to feel his hard cock between them.

"I want you on your hands and knees," he spoke against her lips.

She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and nodded, allowing him to lead her in turning around and positioning her body how he wanted. Having waited for long enough, he grabbed his length, gliding it up and down her folds.

"I love how wet your pussy is."

She shuddered as she felt the bulbous tip enter her.

He tsk-ed, "Grey got you all cold, but you'll forget all about that as soon as I warm you up."

The other man flipped him off and her reply came in the sound of a cry as he filled her in one strong, fluid movement. His eyes fell closed as he absorbed the feeling of her tight walls around him.

Surely, he began to move, gripping her hips as he set a torturous, slow rhythm, pushing into her with deep thrusts. She moaned with abandon, feeling every inch of him recede and then surge forward again and again.

Lucy's head hung down as her fingers curled against the floor. He was thick and hot inside her and she had never been filled like this before – it was thrilling and arousing and it felt so damn good. His name caught in her throat as a long moan spilled forth. The way she felt when he pressed against her ass circling his hips should've been illegal.

A hand settled into her hair, gripping and lightly tugging. Her eyes focused on the knees resting in front of her on the floor and then her gaze traveled up muscular thighs, to the very impressive erection bobbing in front of her face – and even further up cut hips, solid abs and a broad chest to see Grey smirking down at her. He eyed her pouty lips, stroking his throbbing cock to relieve some of the aching pressure that had built.

"I can't wait anymore, Lucy. I need you .." he trailed off, sounding almost like he was begging – almost.

She fought back the urge to close her eyes as Natsu hit a wonderful spot within her and instead looked to the mushroom tip head. She turned her eyes back up and while holding his gaze, she opened her mouth reaching with her tongue to lick the tip. She swirled her slick muscle around the head before closing her lips around him and lightly sucking. His head fell back, a guttural sound resonated at the back of his throat. She pressed her tongue against the slit before moving to take in more of him. His skin was salty and slightly musky, but it wasn't a terrible taste. It was actually one she wanted more of.

Natsu snapped his hips forward powerfully, a reminder to not forget about him – not like she could. Grey's fingers curled as he completely disappeared into her warm, wet mouth. It felt so good as her tongue glided up and down his cock, when she pulled back to suck on the tip and when she twirled her tongue and just barely grazed his skin with her teeth. And he was practically seeing stars when Natsu must have done something particularly good cause she moaned around him, the sensation reverberated through him.

One of his hands fell to caress her cheek as she sucked him completely back into her mouth. He looked down at her in awe as he hit the back of her throat. The trio remained interlocked, a frenzy of moans and curses. The wet sounds of their joining filled her living room. All three of them were sweaty and sticky once again – but none of them seemed to care under these circumstances.

Lucy pulled her mouth from Grey and looked back over her shoulder. "Harder, Natsu … I need more."

He pulled out till just the tip was still inside and then slammed his body forward against hers. The air gushed from her lungs.

"Like that?"

"Yes," she whimpered, "Oh, don't stop."

She didn't have to tell him because he had no intention of stopping. She turned her open mouth back to the front, eagerly accepting Grey's cock once more. Natsu gripped her hips with bruising strength as she snapped his pelvis forward again and again, loving how tight and wet she was, how her inner muscles fluttered around him. And Grey loved how every time Natsu pushed forward, the force of it rocked her mouth further down his member until he was continuously hitting the back of her throat. Her tongue caressed the underside of his shaft, moaning every time Natsu thrust into her.

The ice mage could feel it, his orgasm boiling just under the surface. His grip in her hair tightened, his hips rolling in synch with her. His jaw dropped and his eyes closed. He could feel his sacs tightening, body tensing, preparing to come undone.

"L-Lucy, I'm gonna … shit, I'm gonna ..."

She hummed around him, closing her eyes and waiting for it. She didn't have to wait long. His seed shot straight to the back of her throat and she swallowed it down with little difficulty, feeling quite proud as she heard him sigh, content. Her jaw slacked and he pulled from her, still feeling dizzy from his orgasm.

Natsu withdrew from her, pulling on her arm to get her to turn around. His lips joined hers as he pushed her onto the floor again, settling between her legs. He aligned himself and thrust deep into her, loving how she moaned into his mouth, and the fact that he could taste Grey on her made it even that more satisfying. He pulled back, holding himself up with a hand on each side of her. He took this time to admire her; her sparkling, lustful eyes, the pink tinge to her face, the way her breasts jiggled as his body met hers and how her hair fanned around her, a golden halo of sorts.

He didn't have to say it, but he felt it - and Natsu was never one to keep his feelings to himself. "You're so fucking beautiful, Luce."

Her blush darkened and she smiled warmly up at him before he drove into her causing her eyes to roll back before falling shut. He raised onto his knees, gripping her thighs and pulling them up, curving her back and giving himself a perfect view of his dick plunging into her wet hole. The new position manipulated the delicious sensation, each thrust adding more and more pressure to the feeling building in the pit of her being.

Grey came up beside them, entranced by her expressions and wanton cries as Natsu relentlessly thrust into her.

"I'm so close … so-" she broke off into a moan, her hand sliding down her face, her fingers curling into her mouth.

He wet his fingers and then pinched her clit between his thumb and forefinger. She gasped at the cool touch, eyes shooting open to stare wildly at the two men raining such overwhelming bliss upon her body. Her legs quaked within Natsu's grasp, her arms twitched and her abdominal muscles spasmed and tensed.

"Don't stop Grey!" She emitted a keening cry, her head tossing from one side to the other. "Ah! Natsu … I'm gonna cum! Oh-!"

"Yeah, cum for me Luce. I'm gonna cum with you."

Another thrust and it was too much, the dam broke - wave after wave of bliss crashed over her, consuming her. And she was screaming Natsu's name, lost in rapture, just as he said she would. Her walls clamped down around him tightly, milking his seed from him as he came with short, powerful jerky thrusts. Spots danced before his eyes and he expelled the last of his breath to call her name.

Grey slowed his fingers as she came, drawing out her orgasm, steadily coming to a stop. He sat back and watched the frozen couple as they gradually regained their composure. Natsu carefully withdrew from her, easing her legs back to the ground. Spent, but happily so, he fell to the floor beside her, a hand resting atop his chest.

Grey lay on the other side of her, all three of them staring up at her ceiling fan in silence, their heated skin cooling. She sighed, unbelievably content and surprisingly not embarrassed at what had just transpired between them.

Grey spoke first. "Lets agree on a few things here, okay?"

"Shoot." Natsu murmured.

"That was fucking great."

"Agreed," Lucy replied with a small laugh.

"If there are no objections, I say we should do it again."

Natsu raised a hand in the air. "Sounds good."

"Lucy?"

She met his dark stare and nodded with a smile.

"Good. Lastly, Erza doesn't need to know about this."

"Agreed," Lucy and Natsu stated in unison before they all broke out into laughter.

Grey rolled toward her, locking eyes as his fingers smoothed down her cheek. Natsu threw an arm over her middle, his hand splayed against her hip. His lips touched her shoulder as Grey's mouth fell across hers. Their tongues danced lazily and she took a sharp breath as she felt the stirrings of want flutter to life in her belly once again.

He sighed against her lips before he moved back to get a look at her. He smirked devilishly. "This time, you're going to scream my name."


End file.
